The Girl and the Giratina
by snowcloud8
Summary: Diane Brown always wanted to be a pokemon master, but living in the real world made that dream impossible. Until she ends up in the pokemon world by chance, courtesy of Giratina, and starts traveling with a certain green-haired Elite Four member. But being a pokemon trainer is much different than playing one, and she soon finds out that this world is more than just a game. AaronxOC
1. The Real World: Reality is Overrated

Book 1 of the Fallen Girl Series

**Summary:** Diane always was a mega fan of anything pokemon and always wanted to be a pokemon trainer, but living in the real world, the dream was stretching far out of her reach, soon to being wisked away to boarding school 2000 miles from home on the last day of summer. Now she is suddenly dragged into a lake, by Giratina, and thrown into the world of pokemon, her dream soon becoming reality as she begins her Sinnoh adventure. Traveling with a certain green-haired elite four member and becoming a pokemon master, life can't seem to get any better until Team Galactic plans to take over the world. This and more plagues her thoughts as the plot thickens: _Why was I brought here? What does Team Galactic want with me? And more importantly, why do I get butterflies when I'm around Aaron?_ Will love be found? Will Team Galactic take over the world? Will this summary ever end? Read more to find out! Rated T for mild language, harsh reality, adult themes, and teen fluffiness. Aaron x OC. _Aaronshipping._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Prologue: Bad Luck Comes in 3's**

Hi. My name is Diane Brown, and I am a huge crybaby. For those who haven't met me, I have been an awful crybaby ever since I was little and was teased about it constantly growing up. Eventually my dad had told me I that I had to be a big girl and that "big girls don't cry"(*hears Fergie singing in the distance*). That day, he looked at me with the eyes of a grown up instead of a father. I took those words to heart and vowed to never cry again.

I had to break that promise three times before it remained broken:

The first was when my dad died.

The second was when I found out the world of Pokémon wasn't real.

The third was yet to happen. Little did I know, that one was going to be the hardest it as my journey soon began on that fateful day...

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Real World: Reality is Overrated**

_(2 brunette girls are staring at their Gameboys while laying on the floor. Diane is wearing a black and gold Purdue t-shirt w__ith dark blue jeans while her friend, Laura, is wearing grey sweatpants and a blue aeropostale t-shirt)_

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump!" I shouted at my red Gameboy.

"Argh! You killed my Blaziken!" Laura cried out from her silver Gameboy.

"Ah ha, YES! VICTORY!" I fist pumped, beating her once again.

"Stop being such a sore winner, Diane! I didn't even want to battle you! You begged me to!" Laura growled at me.

"Well that's because there's no one else to battle with." I whined.

"Yeah, it's because you're FIFTEEN!"

"So? You're sixteen."

"Yeah but you absolutely **BEGGED** me to buy the game! Pokemon is a kid's game! I've seen **FIVE** year olds play this game!"

"That's a bit harsh..." I mumbled. Okay, I admit it. Most of the people my age didn't play pokémon. But my rule is, no one is too old for pokemon, and I was going to stick to it!

"-besides, Yu-Gi-Oh is much cooler than Pokémon"

"Whoa! _Not_ cool, man!" I shouted, wide-eyed in the audacity of the phrase uttered. I had always been a big pokemon fan ever since I was a little kid. I grew up watching the anime and soon dove into world of video games, card games, movies, and even the manga series. I had even taught myself how to play the flute because the girl in Pokemon 2000's melody was beautiful. So to hear that Yu-Gi-Oh was better than Pokemon was a sucker punch to the gut.

"Sorry... can we just disconnect already?" Laura sighed apologetically, although her eyes shone differently.

"Sure..." I sighed as I exited the battle room, saved, and shut down. "Oh hey, uh, Laura? What time is it?" I asked, off topic.

"Uhhhh...it's 5:00, why?" she said, raising her expression in confusion.

_'5 o' clock! Pokemon: Galactic Battles is on!'_ Ignoring my friend, I jumped up and dashed out of the living room into my room, seeing my usual pokemon posters plastered onto my walls as I clicked on the TV to Cartoon Network.

Cartoon Network had gone pretty far downhill on cartoons and because of the unfortunate time slots they have for Pokemon, I had missed most of their episodes, but somehow I manged to watch all the important gym battles. Today Ash was going to challenge Candace as the beginning clip of the episode left the screen and the opening song, "Battle Cry", soon came on, preparing to sing into my invisible microphone.

_"Sometimes it's hard to know (da-da),  
__which way you're supposed to goooOOOO,  
__but deep inside, you know you're strong,__i  
f you follow your heart, you can't be wrong..."_

"YOU ARE SUCH A DORK!" yelled Laura from the other room. Yeah, I know I'm a dork and proud of it! It's what makes me...'adorkable'. Besides, who wants to be normal and boring? I smiled as I sang louder and more confidently as the song began to end.

_" '...And if we come, together as one,  
complete the quests that we've begun,  
we will win the battle, Galactic Battles POKEMON!' "_

I squealed and rolled on my bed, hugging my legs as the episode started, Laura reluctantly joining me on my bed like the sheep she was, giving me a questionable look.

God, I loved that song _so much_! It always seemed to fill me with a rush of nostalgia and adrenaline. I guess that's why the song was called "Battle Cry".

As the gym battle began, Dawn spouted out her usual 'No need to worries,' which gave me an intense need to jump off something tall **(A/N: reference from my Theatre Arts teacher, Ms. Davis. Love Ya Miss D!).** It is, BY FAR, the most ANNOYING catchphrase I had ever heard, and she says it in, like, every freakin' episode! Even I had joined Laura in mocking her by doing annoying imitations of her voice!

After the episode ended, Laura had to leave for a babysitting job. Feeling inspired by watching pokemon, I began playing my new Pokemon Platinum game. I hadn't bought Diamond or Pearl because they usually make a 3rd one, which is the better version of the two, although it was literally killing me inside not to march right out the door and buy the games, but it had been worth it.

So far, I had just gotten the game and had the Town Map practically memorized, along with the Gym Leaders in it, and I had the National pokedex down to a science. After all my veteran years of playing pokemon, this was going to be a piece of cake blowing through the League. I thought about how some people traded the same pokemon from each game or "steroided them" with a bazillion Rare Candies they got off a Game Shark in order to blow the League. Me? I had more class than that. I enjoyed the plot, the art, the music, even the intense fear of the fighting against the Elite Four when you have a million Revives. That feeling practically made my console controller shake in my hands; it was... exhilarating. Killing that feeling by blowing through the game is not really enjoying the game for what it is. Like some of the Nuzlocke trainers I've heard about, I have my own set of rules when it came to playing pokemon:

No trading from older games unless for breeding, evolving, mail/trading items, or National Pokedex. It kills your friendship and, frankly, it's just not as fun training the same pokemon again.

Use Rare Candies only in emergencies or if your pokemon is level 70 and up.

And, by all means, never, EVER, game shark anything. It takes away from the feel of the game and it destroyed my Sapphire game. To this day, I can never go to TM's without seeing a bunch of computer codes run across my screen. So much for getting the move Dragon Claw...

My last rule is kinda an optional one, but I find it builds your patience: Only Fly [outside of battle] when you absolutely have to. If you use it all the time, you might fly over something important or miss out on catching a Shiny. Plus, I have a theory that if you fly too much on a pokemon in one day, your friendship with them starts to deteriorate... that is, if they were real...

I was right at the point of picking my starter pokemon until I was interrupted by my mom saying I had to come down to dinner. Not even bothering to save my game, I huffed and turned off my DS and sat down to one of my favorite dishes: spaghetti and meatballs.

_'YUM, I love Mom's home cooking!' _I thought, inhaling the intoxicating smell of meat sauce and fresh, steamy pasta.

"Diane? You have everything packed for the trip tomorrow, right? You can't be late. Tomorrow is your first day at Adams Prep and the Greyhound won't wait on you if you slack off." she said, instantly killing my mood.

"Yes" I grunted as I quickly began finishing off my large plate of spaghetti. '_Ugh, how could I forget?'_

Today was my last day of freedom and I wanted to savor it as much as possible.

My mom had gotten the idea of sending me to a boarding school in Wisconsin, approximately 2000 miles from our home in Nevada. She claimed that "it's a good school" and "I could be sent there on the scholarship", but personally, I think it's a way to distance me from the memories of home and her not-so-secret-boyfriend, Johnathan. My parents and I had gone on an outing a couple years back, when a drunk driver took away my dad's life and my mom's common sense. Though 3 months of therapy and consolation had returned me to my pokemon crazy state, my heart felt like something was missing. My mom had become desperate, saying I was too obsessed with pokemon, and had enrolled me into Adams Prep. She obviously thought I was still traumatized from my father's death, but I honestly wasn't. I would've been obsessed with pokemon, accident or no accident.

When I was little, I had prepared myself to become a pokemon trainer when I turned 10, and had my bag packed to go out into the world of pokemon. But reality got in the way as my mom yelled at me, saying it was just a stupid game created by Nintendo and I had to live in the real world instead of my imagination and grow up. I teared up and screamed at her that it was real and ran up to my room crying. I thought it was real, but the harshness of reality was too much for me. I spent the entire night crying, finally accepting the painful truth. But I still strived to be the greatest pokemon master, even if it was, sadly, only through video games.

My hair hid my dark brown eyes, sadness welling up inside me only for it to be stolen away by the man smirking across from the table. My mom had moved on without me and gotten a boyfriend she called "her friend from work, Johnathan" that came over for supper ever now and then. Yeah, whatever.

Anyone in my situation, you know that they're not work friends, especially when the walls of your room are thin.

He didn't even treat her right! He said she was his one and only, only to have another whore with him at the time. Hell, he went after me a couple times, much to my distaste. I tried to tell her but she claimed I was delusional.

One day, it had gotten out of hand when Johnathan picked up my Pokemon FireRed game and threw it into the toilet because he couldn't touch me, him quickly on the receiving end of a broken nose. I had worked hard on that game! It was the only one that I had completed the National Pokedex, and all pokemon fans know that that alone, was an almost impossible task. I snapped and screamed at my mom to open her eyes and grow up as I stormed out of the bathroom! My guess is this was the deciding point on whether I went to boarding school, and I'm pretty sure Johnathan had some say in this. That was also the moment where I decided to give up on her. She wasn't the loving mother I knew anymore, and I've stopped altogether thinking that she was ever come back; she had lost all of my respect.

That sobering fact finally hit me as I saw Johnathan fondling my mother's hand, dropping my dirty dish in the sink with a clank as I grabbed my flute and pulled on my white tennis shoes, bolting out towards the backyard, fighting hard to not smash that man's face into his spaghetti and burst into tears (i was very emotional at the time). She would never realize that all she was doing was separating me from herself and my home, making the hole in my heart grow. But at least I would be separated from _him_.

I began to feel better as I approached the golf course. I lived in the Northern Dunes, a homing edition with a golf course behind us with gorgeous scenery. I always felt at peace sitting on the golf hill near the lake, so naturally, I had made my sanctuary there as I marched on top of my usual hill overlooking the lake.

At sunset, the lake sparkled like a million diamonds on its platinum waters as the skies above hewed in a pearl-like pink. I sat in the cool grass, the smell of mowed lawns filling my nose. I lifted out my flute out of its case and began to play "Lugia's Song". My long hours of practice had paid off as I hit the notes perfectly, hearing them dance around the lake's bank, the cattails almost swaying and dancing to the music. As the sun disappeared behind the thicket of trees, I said my final goodbyes to my sunset by playing "Sally's Song" by Sarah Lee, the gloomy notes echoing around the lakefront before sticking my disassembled flute into my jacket, feeling too lazy to put it back in the case.

I was about to head back towards the house before I decided to look back at the lake one last time. I stared down at my watery reflection, my expression appearing indifferent compared to my thoughtful eyes as I began thinking about how I had discovered the somber lakeside. The golfers called it Ominous Lake because once a golf ball fell into the lake, you would never be able to retrieve. Rumors has it that the lake was secretly a portal to another dimension, but to me, the lake was my home, my sanctuary, and anything BUT ominous.

But as I began to stare down towards the depths of the lake, I started thinking about jumping in as I chucked a pebble into the lake, distorting my reflection. If it was a portal to another world, any place would be better, and if not, well... no one would miss me.

!

_'When did I suddenly begin thinking about that? !'_

Suddenly, I felt a cold shiver down my spine, sensing another presence, like someone was watching me. I tried to shake it off by staring back down at my reflection in the glittery water for reassurance, only for my gaze to lock onto a pair of red eyes.

_'Come on girl, you're seeing things! Lakes don't have eyes,'_ I thought to myself as I rubbed my eyes. Yeah and those eyes don't blink either but that's what they did.

Without warning, a hole opened up in the lake as a ghostly black tentacle shot out and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me into the what was not a hole but a portal. The last thing I remembered was my screams being silenced by a deafening roar. Then the world went black.


	2. The Wonderful World of Pokemon

**finally just decided to get this chapter up. this story has remained on hiatus for too long and im in the mood 2 keep it going. so after such A LONG WAIT, here is chapter 2~! also, a sneak peak to the purpose of The Fallen Girl series at the beginning.**

**Chapter 2 The World of Pokemon**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IF I DID, UMBREONS WOULD BE REAL AND TRAINERS WOULD BE A PAYING JOB!)**

(unknown POV)

_Giratina, did you bring the girl?_

**Yes my lord Arceus, I brought the girl as you requested.**

Is she the one?

_Yes, there's no doubt about it. She's the one chosen to save this world._

**But, she's a mere human! Not only that, she is a human not of this world-!**

Hold your tongue, Giratina! Do not question the will of Arceus!

_Yield, Dialga. I am aware of this factor, Giratina. However, it does not matter where she is from as long as she fufills the prophecy. I am sure you are aware of the strange power releases of the Dimensional and Spacial Rifts with every coming day._

**Yes, I know...**

Palkia is looking into it. He says space is starting to become a challenge to control and even time itself is starting to become unstable, and you know what that means.

_Yes. It's starting again...The world's dimensions are starting to crossover. The barrier between them is starting to merge, messing with the flow of time and space. How have you been managing Giratina?_

**The Distortion/Reverse World has been a bit on the frits, with all the crossing of the dimensions. What is the cause of all these power releases, I would like to know, being the one having to guard and maintain these gates of passage.**

_I would like to say that I do know, but unfortunately, no information has come to me about these strange occurances. All that I know is that it's not just our dimension that is being affected. Others have been having similar problems._

**Like the Dimension of Souls and Hearts? _(A/N: my SE fanfic and KH fanfic)_**

_Yes, exactly like those dimensions, along with four others. They have now become the chosen guardians of those worlds, the Fallen if you will. Only their sheer will will help them now._

But what of our dimension? Cyrus is starting to act once more and the Lake Guardians are starting to become restless.

_We can't dwell on what has already occured. We can only can keep an eye on him and hope she will save this world from misfortune, lest us all be doomed._

* * *

"Drapion, use Pin Missile and Vespiquen, use Slash!" a boy called out at towards his bug pokemon as they attacked a wild Graveler and Staravia, knocking both of them unconscious. The boy looked to be about 16 years old and had light green hair and eyes with an odd antennae, cowlick sticking up on the top of his head and wore a black tank top with two orange hexagons meeting in the middle of his shirt along with orange pants and sneakers with white undersides. Proud of all the take downs his pokémon had done that afternoon, he decided to give them a break.

"Great job, you two! You deserve a good rest." Both of them flashed into their pokeballs as the boy strolled around in the grass. Normally, he would've had just trained on Route 224 because it was closer to the League, but he liked Send Off Springs and wanted to get away from the League for a while. He first discovered this place after he accidentally slid into a broken fence after being chased by some persistent fans. After clearing away some bushes and debris, he found an abandoned, rocky path that led to a mountain spring. He had heard of the place before, but he had thought it was just a myth.

It was supposed to have the legendary Turnback Cave, where it was a little more foggy and ominous. There were mysterious rumors that those who go inside, end up lost and trapped in there because of all the distorting paths. But if you do somehow go through the maze, you would end up at the entrance of the Distortion World and could challenge the legendary Giratina. But these are probably just rumors to keep kids from wandering off inside (Cynthia had been telling one too many bed time stories at the League). He still didn't venture in there, for fear of never getting out; they also said that no escape ropes work in there either.

Besides, he had no desire to catch a dragon pokémon; Bug types were his number one priority. Gratefully, that just made the pokémon here even tougher, making it the ideal training spot for one of the Elite Four. From then on, it had been one of his favorite training grounds, mainly because it was secluded and hardly anyone would be able to find it or scale the rocky mountains (it also had a hot spring for his pokémon to heal and relax in).

Don't get him wrong, he loved his fans; it's just, sometimes, they were a bit much. He could hardly go anywhere without_ someone_ recognizing him as one of the Elite Four. It was fun at first, but now it was nearly impossible to go anywhere or make any true friends. The only people he could rely on were in the Elite Four, some of the Gym leaders, or the champion, Cynthia. He was starting to suspect it had something to do with his iconic green hair and outfit, but before he could think about any extreme makeovers, a bush rustled, revealing a shiny green Kakuna skittering out of the large clump of grass.

_'Lucky day! A shiny Kakuna!'_ he thought as he chased the shiny pokémon through the tall weaves of grass. He thought about calling out one of his pokémon to cut down the tall grass to catch up to it faster, but thought it might frighten the bug pokémon away. He had never saw a different colored pokémon before, much less a bug pokémon, and he wasn't going to let an ideal opportunity like this slip away from him.

"...I think it went over here. Jeez, how far away can a cocoon pokémon get-OH MY GOD!" he huffed before he yelped at a figure lying face-down in the grass beside the spring. Momentarily forgetting about the shiny pokémon, he ran towards the collapsed figure and knelt down onto his knees. He didn't know anyone else had been up here, and, judging by the position the figure was in, it wasn't in the most ideal napping position. The figure looked like a girl that seemed to be about fifteen with long, chocolate-brown hair that fell down towards the small of her back. "Hey, miss? Are you alright?"

She didn't respond.

Worried about her condition, he rolled her over and held her against his lap. Now that he got a better look at her, he noticed that she wore a baggy blue and white jacket with the word 'Adidas' written on the left of her breast pocket and a black t-shirt with a large gold 'P' with the word 'Purdue' underneath it, along with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"...Hey...wake up..." he shook her. This time, she seemed to stir in her sleep. "Oh thank god, you're alive!"

He saw two orbs of chocolate brown stare back into his before she screamed.

* * *

My body felt as if it was floating weightlessly before gravity soon returned and I could feel the soft cushion of a bed of grass beneath my body. Darkness continued to immerse my head as I remained unconscious.

_'What happened? And where the hell am I? Last thing I remember was being dragged into the lake by some creature that looked a Giratina... actually, a LOT like a Giratina. Was any of this real? Or is it some dream? Did I really imagine that Giratina or did I simply fall in? Did I drown? Is this heaven? Hell? Mike Tyson's gym locker?'_

All I knew was that I wasn't left with these questions long as my ears picked up on something rustling nearby, the sound bringing me out of the sullen state of limbo.

"...I think it went over here. Jeez, how far away can a cocoon pokémon get-OH MY GOD! Hey, miss? Are you alright?...hey...wake up..." said a voice as I heard nearing footsteps. I let out a groan as I stirred from my sleep, a painful headache racking throughout my skull after the person turned me over and shook me, resting me on something soft. "Oh thank god, you're alive!" it cried out in relief. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision swimming before my eyes were met with a figure's two pools of emerald five inches away from my face, staring back into mine.

"BAH!" I blinked in surprise, scooting a good solid two yards away, scaring both of us. _'Jeez! Doesn't this guy know ANYTHING about personal space?'_ I thought with a hand on my chest, trying to catch my breath.

"Whoa! I'm sorry I scared you, but you were face down on the ground unconscious, and I wanted to make sure you were okay." said the male figure apologetically.

"And being two inches away from my face is the way to do that?" I deadpanned, looking over at the figure.

"Yeah well, again sorry about that." he said sheepishly.

"YOU WEREN'T ABOUT TO GIVE ME CPR, WERE YOU?" I shrieked in horror, sending the figure reeling back, blushing profusely. I didn't trust_ any_ guy who held me that close while I was unconscious. Slowly, I began feeling around for a can of mace in my jacket pocket.

"W-What! N-N-No, I wasn't!" he stuttered. He was a boy about my age who wore a black tank top with orange pants and white sneakers. He had emerald green eyes and hair, with a piece of it sticking up like a cowlick or antennae (like Princess Tutu) near the top of his head-_'WAIT! Hold on! Stop the bus!...Green hair?'_

"I'm sorry to ask this, but, what is up with your hair? Did you just come from an anime convention or did a bunch of your buddies dare you to dye it?" I asked staring at his odd cowlick. The boy seemed almost offended by this comment as he pat the top of his antennae.

"You were lying face down on the side of the bank, unconscious, and the first thing you do is insult my hair color?" he stated incredulously.

I blinked at him, taking in on how rude that sounded. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I just-!" I stammered.

"Naw, it's okay!" the boy smiled waving off my odd comment before placing his hand on the back of his neck. "Actually, this is my natural hair color."

"Odd, I've never heard of anyone having natural green hair." I said smirking on how bull his story sounded.

"Oh, a ton of people back home have odd colored hair."

"Oh? And where is that?" I asked, curious to hear his answer.

"Eterna City." he replied.

"Huh, that's a new one." I scoffed to myself.

"So, where did you come from? Or do most girls your age greet people by insulting their hair color?" he joked.

"For your information, I am probably no younger than you are and secondly, thank you for pulling me out of the lake. I don't know what grabbed me but frankly, I don't wanna find out so I'll just be going." I said walking away before he turned me around.

"Wait wait wait, hold on. Something grabbed you? Where?" he asked as I pulled myself out of his grip. I didn't like guys I didn't know touching me.

"A weird, big, monster thing grabbed me with one of its black tentacles and pulled me into the lake, and the next thing I know, I wake up with you five inches away from my face." I pantomimed as I explained what happened.

"But I didn't pull you from the lake. You were unconscious beside the lake, completely dry." I looked down at my clothing. _'Oh yeah, I am dry... so, what happened?'_

"And also, what monster? Send off springs is a very peaceful place. I train here all the time, and I didn't see any monsters." he continued as I turned towards him.

"Wait... I didn't come out of the lake from the Northern Dunes?"

"The Northern Dunes? Is that in the Kanto region?" I gave him a look as if he had lobsters crawling out of his ears._ 'Kanto region? That was from a pokémon game, but why would he say it like it was an actual place?'_

"No, it's where I live. So if I'm not there, then where is here?" I questioned. I looked around to see that we were both on the side of a misty lake with large mounds of earth scaling up around us, showing us to be at the bottom of a great chasm, mountain, or caldera.

"Send off springs, I just told you that." he replied. I mentally face palmed myself before trying to answer again. _'Man this guy is frustrating!'_

"I know _that_, but what area is Send Off Springs in?" I said a little more slowly.

"Ohhhh. You're in Sinnoh." he chirped as I gaped at him. Was this guy serious?

"Okay, if I'm in "Sinnoh", prove it to me." I said crossing my arms in doubt. The boy scratched his head before answering.

"Well, I guess I can take you to whatever town you need to go to..." he said as he began feeling around in his orange pant pockets. My fingers felt the cool can of mace, ready to pull it out in the blink of an eye if the guy tried anything funny. It wasn't until he pulled out a familiar red and white orb that I felt the mace slip out of my hands and fall onto the ground as he threw the ball into the air.

A large, six foot, green and red dragonfly appearing out of the white and red flash. Its large, forest green scales hovered above the ground, beating its red tipped, white wings as I gawked at it in disbelief.

_'Oh...my...god...'_

"Yanmega over here is the fastest flyer that I've got, so he can pretty much take you anywhere you want to g-" I felt like I was going to faint as I tottered on my feet. The boy rushed over towards me, trying to keep me steady on my feet.

"Whoa! Hey, are you okay?! Do I need to take you to a pokecenter or did Yanmega freak you out? I heard some girls don't like Bug types, but he's not THAT scary!" he began to ramble in concern, my eyes to widening as I caught the words "Bug types" and "pokémon center", which only seemed to scare him more.

_'Pokecenter! Yanmega! Bug types! GREEN HAIR?! HOLY CRAP! Am I in the pokémon world!?'_

"You sure I'm in Sinnoh?" I finally managed to breathe out in almost a whisper, stopping the boy's loud ramblings.

"Umm yeah..." he said giving me a panicked look as two streaks of tears fell down my face as reality finally set in.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please don't cry!" he worried, starting to ramble again before he saw me start to smile.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not crying. I'm just really happy..." I said wiping my tears on my sleeve before staring off at the distance. "I can't believe I'm here! I'm _finally_ here!" The boy gave me a startled look as I began to grin like an idiot. "I've always wanted to come here and now I'm actually here! EEEEEE!"

It was a spectacular feeling. I was in the Pokémon world. I REALLY was in the pokémon world! I felt so free and happy, the tears wouldn't stop. It was as if, I had this huge burden that had finally been lifted.

I squealed as the boy gave me really odd looks, wondering what happened with the sudden bipolar mood swing. I looked over at the boy as I fan-girled over my dream come true; he had a look of sheer confused panic._ 'If he wasn't freaking out before, he is now.'_

"Oh, I'm sorry! Here I am, squealing like an obsessed fan-girl and I don't even know your name." I said a little more calmly.

"You don't know my name?" he asked, his panic vanishing in an instant.

"No. Should I?" I asked as the boy pondered over this odd revelation.

"...No, I guess not." he said slowly before relaxing a bit. "Name's Aaron."

"Hi Aaron. I'm Diane, but you can call me Diana." I smiled, extending my hand towards his.

"So are you still up for that ride or are you freaked out by bug types?" he asked as we shook hands, Yanmega giving me a curious glance.

"Are you serious? I would love it! Plus don't worry. I'm not afraid of bugs. Actually, Yanmega are pretty cool. Can I pet him?" I asked. Aaron seemed nice enough, and the pokémon world was a lot more innocent than the real world, so maybe it would be okay if I tried to trust him. Not all guys were bad.

"Sure. Go ahead!" he replied happily as I walked over to the giant green dragonfly, stroking its head.

"Eeek!" I squeaked as Aaron and Yanmega both tensed up. "His scales are so weirdly smooth." Both seemed to relax as I continued to pet him.

"Yan, yan." said Yanmega, clearly enjoying the attention as he started to rub his head against me like a cat.

"Ha ha! Looks like he likes you! Usually most girls I meet tend to freak out anytime I send out Yanmega or any of my bug pokemon." Aaron said, clearly relieved that Diane wasn't afraid of his 6ft dragonfly.

"For real? Why would anyone be afraid of this big sweetheart?" I said giving Yanmega a hug around the neck. "This is the first time I've ever seen a Yanmega up close."_ 'Or any pokemon for that matter, but WHO CARES? I'M PETTING A FREAKIN YANMEGA!'_ I thought happily.

"Well, you're about to ride one pretty soon. Plus, it's good that you like bug types because that's all I got. So where to?" Aaron asked.

"Umm...Do you know where Sandgem town is? It's near Twinleaf town and Jubilife City."

"Yeah, I know where that is. But I thought you've never been to Sinnoh before?"

"Oh...I haven't. I just know the area pretty well." I shrugged._ 'I probably shouldn't tell him I'm from another world. He'll probably think I'm coo-coo for Coco Cocoa Puffs!'_ I thought as the words from "They're Coming to Take me away, ha ha" by Napoleon XIV came to mind, humorously imagining myself being hauled off in a straight jacket by a bunch of men with their butterfly nets. "Besides, I want to get a starter pokemon from Professor Rowan."

"Oh, is this your first time traveling or have you been to other regions?" he asked, pulling me onto his pokemon.

"Oh, I've been to plenty of other regions but I haven't officially _owned_ any pokemon, persay. But I have a lot of experience." I replied as I plopped on the back of Yanmega's tail. _'More than you'll ever know...'_

"Alright then. Yanmega, next stop Sandgem Town!" he commanded as Yanmega began to beat its wings, lifting us off of the ground.

"Omigod!" I screamed, causing Aaron to look over in concern.

"First time flyer?" he chuckled.

"Uh yeah, you could say that..." I said sweat dropping.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine! Just hang on! Yanmega likes to go fast." Aaron laughed. My stomach dropped. _'WHAT! FAST? I'm already terrified of heights and he wants to go fast? Yep...I'm going to die here...'_ I thought in panic as Yanmega began to hover and pick up speed. I shrieked, squeezing my eyes shut and clinging to Aaron in fear of falling off. Aaron stiffened at the sudden contact as I whimpered as Yanmega's elevation seemed to rise.

"Hey, easy! I'll slow him down." he said trying to comfort the terrified teen. As the wind began to die down, I began to relax a little but still refusing to open my eyes. "Here! You sit in front." He undid my arms around him and scooted behind me, me slightly panicking that he switched positions on Yanmega when we were probably a couple 1000 feet in the air. "Now hold on here and open your eyes."

I did as he instructed as he placed my hands on Yanmega's neck. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes to a spectacular sight. "Wow..." I murmured, awestruck. The houses seemed miniaturized and the fields looked like patches on one big quilt as the clouds flowed beneath us like milk and honey. A flock of Starly and Staravia flew below us.

"Helloooooo down there!" I called out as Aaron laughed as we soon descended in Sandgem Town.


	3. Expect the Unexpected

**because of all you lovely~ people's reviews, I have the inspiration to add another chapter. also, I have confession to make...i kinda...already have written down like 5 chapters of this story already- PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! T~T it's not my fault! i totally forgot i even had these chapters already written, not to mention that some of them were written about a YEAR AGO, so not only am I trying to type them down, I have to rewrite and edit them as fast as i can so you people won't be bored out of ur mind! I have no idea what was going on with my brain when I was first writing this story (on notebook paper) so on with chapter 3! PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

**Chapter 3: Expect the Unexpected**

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IF I DID, UMBREONS AND SNIVYS WOULD BE REAL, AND TRAINERS WOULD BE A PAYING JOB! NO COPYRIGHT!)**

I grinned widely as Aaron hoisted me off of Yanmega, feeling the sandy grass crush beneath my tennis shoes.

"Can we do that again?" I asked, eager for another ride on the dragonfly pokemon.

"Maybe later, after you finish your errand." said Aaron, Yanmega buzzing giddily in happiness.

"Alright!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air as Aaron grinned at my enthusiasm, returning his pokemon into his pokeball in a red flash._ 'That's definitely the first time I've ever heard a girl say_ that_ about riding Yanmega.'_ he thought as I wandered off near the entrance of the pokemon center.

_'Okay, so if the pokecenter is here, then Professor Rowan's is...'_ I thought before pointing to the left._ 'That way!'_ After a couple of minutes of walking, sure enough, there was the Professor's lab. I pretty much knew Sinnoh like the back of my hand, thanks to my pokemon guide. Aaron trailed behind me, seeing he didn't need to lead me there. We both stepped through two swishing doors and into a room with a bunch filing cabinets, computer equipment, and desks with various papers, beakers, and microscopes scattered on top. A man with a scruffy white hair and mustache with a brown overcoat typed repetively at his computer._ 'Professor Rowan...'_

"Umm...excuse me, Professor Rowan?" I chirped, my voice coming out squeaky and shy as he turned around to face us.

"Hmm? What is it? Do I know you?" he asked, his snake-like eyes glancing over at me indifferently. He had large sideburns and a huge white mustache, completely covering his mouth to the point that if you plugged your ears, you wouldn't know he was saying anything unless his 'stache subtly moved.

"Ummm... well no, but I've heard about you. You're the professor in Sinnoh who gives out starter pokemon to new trainers, right?" I stated.

"Yes that is correct." Professor Rowan replied. "I take it you're a new trainer?"

"Uh yeah. My name is Diane Brown and I want to start my pokemon journey as soon as possible!" I said excitedly.

"Well, that's good to hear." the professor said getting up from his roller chair. "Unfortunately, I don't have any Sinnoh starters for you."

"Oh..." I mumbled glumly, my happiness beginning to spiral downward into a whirlpool of despair.

"However..." he continued. "Professor Elm from Johto recently sent me some of the Johto starters for research purposes. If you want, I could give you one of those, if you're interested."

Nix that! My mood just picked back up. Jump out of that metaphorical whirlpool!

"YES YES YES YES YES! I would love that!" I squealed, hyperly nodding my head as stars twinkled in my eyes.

"Excited, Diana?" Aaron said rhetorically.

_"Estatic."_ I replied with a cheeky grin on my face while Rowan pulled open one of his filing drawers filled with pokeballs and set three of them on his desk.

"Now you can choose either-" Rowan began.

"Cyndaquil!" I interrupted, already knowing my choice.

"Aren't you the eager one?" Aaron smirked.

"Yeah well, I have been waiting for this day for pretty much my entire life..." I laughed awkwardly, shrugging in embarrassment.

"Oh Aaron, my boy! Didn't see you there. How have you been? Is everyone doing alright?" Prof. Rowan asked, Aaron almost seeming to stiffen at his latter question.

"Oh, I'm fine...everyone's...fine. Great, really." Aaron replied hesitantly as the professor took a picture of me and typed my name on the screen, printing out a small card.

"Good. Good. Anyways, Diane, here is your Trainer ID, Pokedex, and your pokeballs." Rowan said, handing me my items as Aaron inaudibly sighed with relief out of view, grateful that Rowan hadn't pressed the matters any further.

After I thanked the professor, I ran outside and began spinning in jovial circles with an amused Aaron following behind.

"I can't believe it! I got my first pokemon! My first** REAL** pokémon!" I squealed, my eyes gleaming. "I got... a Cyndaquil!" I finished, doing a mock-pose of Ash Ketchum while Aaron just stared at my fangirl self with a smile. I hugged my pokeball again before I threw it up in the air.

"Come on out, Cyndaquil!" I shouted, a white flash releasing the green and yellow fire mouse. It proudly spouted orange and gold flames from its back before the flames disappeared, the Cyndaquil looking curiously where it was.

"Cynda?" it squeaked as my eyes lit up.

"Hi there! I'm Diana; I'm your new trainer!" I grinned as it looked up at me with its squinting eyes.

"Quil!" it cried happily, making me go into extreme fangirl mode.

"Dawwwwww! You're so cute!~" I said with hearts my eyes as I picked up and snuggled the little fire mouse.

"Cynda-quil!" Cyndaquil cried cheerfully, clearly enjoying the attention.

"That Cyndaquil will be your partner for life. Raise it well!" said Aaron as Cyndaquil peaked curiously over my shoulder at Aaron.

"Cynda?" it said unsurely.

"Oh, that's Aaron. Don't worry, he doesn't bite." I smiled as Cyndaquil relaxed and continued to purr (purr?) in my arms.

"So, are you going to go show your mom?" he asked. My hand froze on Cyndaquil's back as my smile faltered for a second.

"Oh..." I said solemnly. "My mom doesn't live in Sinnoh..."

"Oh...well maybe your dad then?"

"He doesn't either, and preferably, I could care less about seeing _his_ face." I said spitefully as my eyes narrowed.

"Oh... sorry." Aaron said, already knowing the look in my eyes meant 'don't press the issue too much'.

"Nah, it's okay. Issues' been solved years ago. Actually, to be frank, none of my family or friends lives in Sinnoh..." I shrugged before reality hit me. "...Oh crap."

"What?"

"None of my family members live in Sinnoh. None of my _FRIENDS_ live in Sinnoh! I don't have a place to live! And it's not like being a pokemon trainer is a well-paying job! I don't have money or food or anything! My god, how am I going to live? ! How am I going to feed my pokémon if I can't feed myself? !" I said hysterically, face palming myself, feeling so unprepared.

"QUIL!" Cyndaquil cried out, being squeezed too hard.

"Ooops...sorry, Tyson." I said (sweat drop) as I loosened my one-armed death grip on the Cyndaquil.

"Tyson?"

"Yeah. I named him after a tough boxer from my area, and I thought he could grow into a tough name-" I said before looking down at the pokemon in my arms. "-you know, if you want..."

"Quil!" he said with a sharp nod.

"So, you were going to go on a pokemon journey, and you didn't even have any supplies?" Aaron speculated.

"Well... I was kinda dropped off here. All I had on me were the clothes on my back. God, I feel like such an idiot..." I said as I began to grow depressed, sitting in my anime emo corner with dark swirlies spinning over my head. Aaron pondered a bit on the situation with a sad frown before an idea formed in his brain.

"AH-HA!" Aaron exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, looking up from the pit of despair I had dramatically created.

"Of course! It's such an obvious solution. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner!" he mused to himself.

"Think of what? Spit it out and quit talking to yourself." I asked, irritable that I was dragged out of my emo corner.

"What if I travelled with you?" he said.

"Wuh?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah! I have plenty of food, more than enough for myself and my pokemon, and we could buy all the stuff you need in Jubilife City." he beamed.

"Oh, I-I don't want to be a burden." I said flustered at the offer.

"It's not problem! Plus, it's not like it's permanent; just until you can fend for yourself. Besides, you can pay me back with the money you make as a trainer."

"Well, in that case, you're going to be stuck with me forever." I chuckled.

"Might as well. It's been awhile since I've travelled around Sinnoh; it'll be fun to do it again. So what do ya say?" He held out his hand. I kept staring at that hand, analyzing the look on his face. He didn't seem to have any ulterior motives and he looked nice enough. But looks can be deceiving... Did I really want to go traveling with a guy I didn't know?

"I don't know. Tyson-" I said looking down at the fire mouse pokemon in my arms. "-what do you think? Should we let Aaron tag along?"

Tyson stared at the green haired trainer with his slit eyes. Pokémon were based on the animals in my world, so maybe a pokémon would be able to be a good judge of character.

"Cynda!" It nodded.

"Awww you're so cute!~" I squealed as I snuggled Cyndaquil. "Okay, Aaron! You can travel with us... but under one condition!" I said seriously, motioning number one with my finger.

"What?" he asked. _'There are conditions?'_

"You have to give me another ride on Yanmega." I said as a small smile played on the corners of my face.

"You drive a hard bargain." Aaron grinned as we shook hands in agreement. "We'll head out to Jubilife City to get your stuff, but first I have to go make a call! Wait here!"

"Sure. Okay!" I said cheerfully, Aaron going around back towards Rowan's lab as I stroked Cyndaquil lightly on the head; his fur felt like velvet between my fingers._ This is so awesome! There I was, alone and miserable in Nevada, without a hope in the world and now, here I am, petting a Cyndaquil as a brand new pokemon trainer! I can't wait to get started!"_ I thought ecstatically as I wandered over towards a large patch of grass on the side of the building.

* * *

**(Aaron's POV)**

I swiftly moved towards the most private spot in the area, not particularly wanting my conversation to be heard._ 'Of course! It was such an obvious solution. I don't know why I didn't think of it before! I just hope Flint won't be kill me.'_ I thought as I dialed the number on my pokegear device. It rang for a couple of seconds before a man with and an reddish-orange afro appeared on-screen.

_"Hello?"_ said the voice.

"Hey Flint, it's me!" I waved into the watch.

_"Oh hey Aaron! What's up? You done trainin' yet? The league has a line the size of a Wailord over here!"_ Flint said as he looked nervously over his shoulder at the large group of trainers sitting in the waiting room of the Pokemon League.

"Ummm yeah... about that. It turns out that I can't make it back right now." I said cautiously into the device.

**_"WHAT? !"_** he shouted onto the screen as I winced and abruptly pulled it away from my face and slammed my hand on the receiver, holding it about a yard away from my head._ "You said that you were going to be gone for a week! What the hell is keepin' ya!?"_

"Well, something important's come up and I might need to be out a little longer." I said calmly.

_"How much is 'longer'?"_

"About a week-"

_"A week?!"_

"Two weeks tops! Then, I promise I'll head back to the League." A long pause followed afterward before I finally heard an exasperated sigh from the end of the phone.

_"Okay, say I let you do whatever it is you need to do, no questions asked, whose's going to takeover your place while you're gone? We're the Elite Four, not the Elite Three! It's not like there are substitute elite four members available."_

"Well, I was thinking that Steven guy could do it."

_"Stone? The guy over in Hoenn?"_

"Yeah. I hear he's retired as the champion over in Hoenn since Wallace beat him, and I figure he'd be the best choice. He's a pokémon master, so he should be able to handle my bug pokémon efficiently. Plus, it's not like I could ask Bugsy or Burgh to abandon their gyms."

_"Alright Aaron... but you owe me one!"_ Flint sighed.

"Thanks a million, Flint!" I said as I placed my hand over the screen and glanced over towards Rowan. "Hey Professor Rowan, is it okay if I use your pokemon transporter?"

"Not at all. Go right on ahead." Rowan waved off distractedly as he sat back down and began working on his research notes.

"'Kay! I'm sending my team over to you right now." I said turning back towards the screen as I place five of my six pokeballs from my belt on to the tray under the transporter. I pushed a red button which zapped and whisked away the pokeballs in a white flash. "Did you get them?"

"Yeah, I got 'em." Flint said, waving the red pokeballs in front of the screen. "Talk to ya later, Aaron!"

"Bye!" I hung up the pokegear and scanned the area for the bubbly-headed brunette, but she was nowhere in sight. "Diana?"

"Over here!" she called out, kneeling over on the side of the grass, holding a fluffy white and blue bird in her arms. "Look at my new friend!"

"Cool! You caught a Swablu." I said as the bird pokemon cooed in Diana's lap.

"I named her Cotton. Her wings are fluffy enough for it!" Diana beamed as she patted the Swablu's cloud-like wings. Tyson seemed to spit fire on its back in envy, already becoming a glutton for attention.

"Awww Tyson. You already a Momma's boy?" I grinned as the fire mouse tried to push onto Diane's lap.

"Ha ha! I have no problem with it. I like being his Momma." Diane smiled as she snuggled both of the pokemon before she returned her Swablu for some much needed rest. "So, you finished with your call?"

"Yep. Everything's all set. Ready to go?"

"You bet!" she smiled as she got up on her feet before looking back down at the Cyndaquil, once more, in her arms. "Hey Tyson, have you ever rode on a Yanmega before?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Professor Rowan was pulling together some documents before he heard the whoosh of the Lab's front doors.

"Aaron? Is that you, _again_? What did you forget this time?" Rowan said aloud, turning towards the sound. But no one was there. With a gruff huff, and the pokémon professor thinking it was one of his assistants leaving for his break, he turned back towards his work.

"Hmmm... interesting. How could a Manaphy be created if a Phione couldn't evolve into one...?" Rowan thought aloud, rolling around Phione's pokeball between both of his fingers, staring at the red orb in deep thought before he sighed and stood up from his office spin chair. "Maybe I'll think better after I have a snack..." He set the pokeball down on his desk and left the room, the door slightly cracked open.

Moments after Rowan had made his way towards the kitchen, the sound of a pokeball opening was heard. The vent above Rowan's desk was carefully popped out of frame, not wanting to make any loud noise as a sixteen year old girl with bright reddish-orange hazel eyes peaked her head from open vent. Two slivers of her maroonish auburn hair peaked out on her forehead underneath her black beret cap, the rest falling down towards her shoulders until it wound into a braid that ended at her butt.

_'Perfect. Now's my chance!'_ the girl thought before she was lifted down by her Aipom, its tail hand gripping the top of the vent while its real hands held onto the girl's waist as he lowered her down.

As of recently, Rowan had been studying a rare species of pokémon that couldn't evolve into its counterpart. The trainer he knew had received the Manaphy from a ranger in Almia and sent him the Phione she had bred from the Manaphy at a Daycare center. The girl was interested in that Phione. Its dew was supposed to cure any ailment, and the gem on its chest was _magnificent_. Without hesitation, she reached down from the ceiling, snagged the pokeball, and was lifted up back into the vent just as Rowan came through the door with a couple candy bars in his arms, one in his mouth. He sat back down towards his work before he noticed a pokeball was missing.

"Phione? Where are you?" Rowan called out, looking underneath his desk and around the piles of boxes and papers he had lined up around the room, thinking that the pokeball had just rolled underneath his desk. A couple seconds later, a blue pokémon hopped over towards the professor.

"Oh, there you are, Phione. How many times have I told you not to go venturing out of your pokeball unless you are called on?" Rowan scolded the seafaring pokémon.

"Phiiii ney!" the pokémon chirruped with a smile, unaware of the professor's scolding. It had rather grown fond of him and was completely oblivious towards his scoldings, being that it was still a baby and couldn't see the professor's face under his mustache. Rowan sighed heavily, running his hand through his white hair, but handed the small fairy one of his chocolate candy bars. Phione cried out in joy before nibbling quickly through it like a wood chipper, a small smile falling onto Rowan's face, hidden by his mustache. "I'm glad you're safe, Phione... Wait-!"

After a quick realization, Rowan looked back towards his desk. Phione's pokeball was empty, so Rowan had disregarded it as one of the empty ones that laid on his desk; it had never gone anywhere. So where was the missing pokeball that held Totodile?


End file.
